


Shut up and Dance (Talking is Hard)

by Purrseverance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancetale, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feel-good, First Dance, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, Song: Shut Up and Dance, Songfic, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrseverance/pseuds/Purrseverance
Summary: Love is a force of nature...A hurricane of adoration and excitement that rocks your soul, sending sparks of dopamine throughout your body.A storm of passion that sends the world into a whirlwind of colours and lights.A breeze of bliss during the warmth of a summer's morning.Love is a dance, to the beat of two hearts.





	Shut up and Dance (Talking is Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired me: [Shut up and Dance by WALK THE MOON](https://youtu.be/nbcCG7PkI18)

Breathing a sigh of contentment that faded to a soft laugh of pure bliss, Sans lay in bed with his skull resting on his arms. The events from earlier in the night replaying in his head for the umpteenth time. The lights of Grillby's illuminating your hair in an array of soft hues that framed your form like a halo of prismatic colours made to dance with your silhouette.

Releasing another blissful laugh as he recalled how perfectly the song at the time matched his situation, he pulled out his music player before hitting what he now dubbed as yours and his song. Listening to the track, he watched as his memory played over for him again, a soft and genuine smile taking his lips as he stared at his hand. He was back in Grillby's leaning against the bar, you sitting by his side and softly humming with the end of some song, he didn't know what it was but his soul hummed right along with you.

Hearing your soft gasp of excitement he slightly turned his head to you, your hands softly balled into fists against your heart as his breath caught in his throat, the sight of you positively beaming at him sending waves of adoration through his body. Feeling the welcomed warmth of your hand take his, he silently marvelled at how soft your hand was, how warm and perfectly it fit within his. 

Pulling his eyes from your fingers intertwined with his, the sensation of your arm locked around his pulled a soft laugh from deep in his chest. Realising where the two of you were, he felt that spark of anxiety as his mind quickly pieced together what you desired. 

"Ï uh, Kiddo--" His protest was gently stopped with the sound of your voice, his form relaxing as he looked into your eyes. Those soft pools of reassurance and security grazing over his features as they were lit with the colours of the lights around the two of you. The blues and purples painting your eyes into a beautiful galaxy all their own.

"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."

Watching you sway to the beat in a steady motion with a soft smile on your lips, a soft chuckle left his lips with a raise of his brow. He spoke with a tease of a tone. "You're holdin' back."

Hearing your laugh bubble from your lips with a smile and a roll of your eyes, his soul nearly popped out of his chest with how hard it pounded to your response. "Shut up and Dance with me!"

Watching as you set to the pace of the song, your frame swishing to the rhythm of the song and your hips swinging to the beat, he took slow steadying breaths. His shyness long forgotten as he watched you, his mouth hitching in a smile as a burning warmth filled his soul. His eyes catching sight of your soul, vivid and burning with delight as it pounded to the beat of the drums. The world was a blur of lights and blended hues, the sounds around the two of you nothing more than a muffled backing track to the sound of your Soul's singing.

Taking your hand he gave you a spin that pulled you into a dip, your eyes sparkling with joy and adrenaline as they grazed over his face again. Pulling you up into a twirl, the two of you stepped in sync, the warmth of his body against yours radiated against you as his hand pulled you close by the small of your back. His laugh a rumble that sent sparks throughout your whole being and caused you to practically melt with a sigh and a giggle.

Spins that left you giggling, Sways that let him hold you close, Twirls that he never missed a chance to dip you into, your eyes meeting each time with a breath of a laugh.

Sparks filled the two of you, your souls pounding to the beat together, a warmth filing you from the inside out and turning into an uncontainable rush of excitement the two of you not once letting go of one another.

The crowd around the two of you slowed to a stop, watching with gasps of elation and looks of anticipation, the colours around you two burned into two stark colours that perfectly blended in the centre where you two met.

Your souls burning within your forms as your dance soon became a blazing bond between the two of you.

Swinging you into a dip with the last pound of the final beat, you two stood in the centre of the dance floor, your souls humming in sync for all to hear, the both of you glancing between your two forms to be met with your souls singing to one another. The crowd erupted into cheers and claps, stomps and dances that went to the beat of your souls.

Looking down to you, Sans felt floods of adoration that shone clearly through his expression as he looked into your eyes, your arms wrapped around his neck and his around your waist. The words upon the both of your lips that soon burst forth in an unanticipated synchronicity. "I love you!"

The two of you smiled and laughed, his forehead softly resting against yours as you both caught your breath.

Opening his eyes as the song ended, Sans was back in his room, his head cradled in his arms and his soul still singing in absolute glee.

Looking down to his chest, he watched as you slept against him, your head resting on his chest, no doubt listening to the song his soul sang to yours, a blanket wrapped around the both of you and a soft hum leaving your lips as you shifted into a cling of his form.

Softly chuckling, he pulled an arm out from under his hand and wrapped it around your sleeping form, holding you close and securely.

Breathing a sigh of contentment that faded to a soft laugh of pure bliss, Sans lay in bed his skull resting on his arm, and his Soulmate peacefully sleeping against him as he slowly fell asleep to the sound of her soul, singing to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you can expect more to come! Please, if you like my work let me know via kudos, comments or support in other ways, [♥Espresso your Support!♥](https://ko-fi.com/A011A3Z)
> 
> Thank you to all my friends who pre-post read this, showed genuine interest and supported me. I'm always scared about how my writing will be received and having you all to fall back on during a writer's block, or burst of inspiration has really helped me walk toward the dream I have.


End file.
